La Leyenda
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Una vez, escuché una leyenda, una leyenda sobre Hogwarts...


Disclaimer: J

**Disclaimer:**

_J.K. Rawling es la autora original de este mundo, surgió de su imaginación (que hábilmente tomó ideas de aquí y allá) y no me pertenece, tal vez si estas líneas, y la línea de tiempo, pero lo escribo por que la inspiración me a dado por allí y mi muso me a obligado a punta de seis aguijones y un Antares apuntándome, con una guillotina rodeada de mandrágoras detrás (y créanme que comprendo a Kanon, si hubiera decidido huir en el inicio de la saga de Hades) si no sabes de que hablo, tampoco me pertenece, le pertenecen a Kurumada, es que el tipo en si es un muso, jajajajaja!! Y un drakito con hortera camisa de leñador estilo cuadros rojos les hacía compañía, amenazando con una varita cuya vara parecía centellear a Crucios… Dry, mi musa camionera, perdón, dramionera…Lo dejo asentado, sin fines de lucro…._

_**Dedicatorias:**_

**Tocando Claxon:**

_Va dedicado a las __Weird__Sisters__ (antiguo foro "Dramione, los Polos Opuestos se Atraen") entre estas cabe destacar tres de mis escritoras favoritas, Dryadeh, Holofernes y Earwen Neruda _

**Mi vida On Line Style:**

_Dedicado también a la gente del Magic Words Foro y __Ghost__River__ Foro, y (aunque probablemente nunca lleguen a leerlo) a los caballeros repetidos de Coliseo de Batallas, con su incomparable Off Topic y súper genial Hardcore Supremo y los caballeros aumenta libido, espartanos, y etc, etc, etc, de Athena Saints 2189_…

**A Nanita44445:**

_Nanny, amiga… Perdóname por lo de tu regalo de cumpleaños, me enteré hasta enero, y mis problemas económicos y personales mantuvieron a los musos alejados hasta hace muy poco… un beso sis.. por cierto, deberías unirte al foro Weird Sisters, Dramioneras por excelencia…. PS: ¿Cómo va todo por Londres amiga? Por Venezuela te cuento que serás tía, cuarta vez xD!_

**A todos los lectores de mis otras historias en publicación: **

_Prometo actualizar la otras historias en el transcurso del próximo mes… lo lamento mucho, los musos se fueron de paseo, y me dedique a tratar de dibujar anime en mi libreta, tengo un One Shot llamado Correo Aviar, pero tengo que transcribirlo a la pc… De verdad lo lamento mucho_

_**Advertencia y de algún modo, Disclaimer II:**___

_Algunos de los personajes que podrían parecer OC, no lo son, pertenecen a mis amigas y amigos de dos foros de Rol interpretativo de HP, Magic Words Foro, y Ghost River Foro, buscadlos por Google si les interesa._

_Ahora si, les dejo con la historia…_

**La Leyenda**

Cáp. Ünico

Mi nombre, amigo querido es Ferdinand Lebben, pero soy conocido por pocos mortales, los cuales suelen llamarme Fer, en este momento, cierro mi diario, para volar un rato sobre mi escoba, antes de dirigirme al Londres Muggle, dónde un coche rumbo a Surrey me espera… parece tonto, querido lector (por que sé que los diarios no son mas que eso y que en estos días ya nadie los respeta, y que el secreto mágico se ha roto, y que en cualquier momento ojos curiosos se posaran sobre estas líneas) tal vez al leer páginas anteriores, podrías haber notado que soy el único sobreviviente actual de mi generación, soy el mago más anciano que existe, 230 años contaré a partir de mañana, gracias a un fragmento de la Piedra del Hechicero, que conseguí en una habitación polvorienta, en un corredor abandonado en el tercer piso de mi escuela, Lucius mi querida prima Lebben partió hace una semana, y su esposo partió tras ella, pocas horas más tarde… me queda sólo esperar mi fin… sin Lucius y él para preparar la poción… pronto partiré tras ellos…

Volar, de anciano volar se hace tan relajante… inseguro, si, pero relajante… pero… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí abajo? Nada, son sólo recuerdos, pero será bueno asomarse, tomar un paseo por estos recuerdos, esto que viví, hace ya tanto tiempo, sobrevolando sobre Hogwarts… hace unos cincuenta años…

Querido lector, deja que llame tu atención a un pequeño paisaje que está allá, debajo de nuestras escobas, si, te he transportado al aire, a una escoba, un medio de transporte olvidado ya hace unos años, y sólo utilizado para el Quiddich, deporte cada vez más olvidado también en nuestros días, estamos sobrevolando unas bellas ruinas, sobrevolándolas, por que tu imaginación te a traído aquí, al deslizar tus ojos sobre estas líneas…

Cae la tarde, y sus tenues rayos rojizos desdibujan el azúl claro del cielo, trazando tonos naranjas y violetas, y una extraña escena se desarrolla a las sombras de este atardecer, en una región apartada de Escocia, una región rodeada de bosques y cercada con un lago, y un serpenteante sendero al que le faltan ahora casi todas sus piedras, que conduce a un pueblo fantasma, y una casa abandonada, a la que parece imposible acceder… al menos imposible sin algo de magia… o vía aérea, a ese viejo castillo que está dentro de la región, como construido a medias sobre el lago, y una roca gigante que le delimita de un lado, curioso castillo, con muchas torres, la norte, la sur, la este, la oeste, normal hasta aquí ¿no? Pero ¿de donde salen cuatro torres mas? Una figura blanca se roba nuestra atención, apartándola de la singular cantidad de torres, para llevarla a un punto, un punto blanco que está frente a la vieja entrada, si bajásemos un poco la punta de nuestras escobas descenderíamos unos metros, y podríamos saber de que se trata.

A los pies de Hogwarts, un anciano castillo derruido y envejecido, una mujer, en apariencia tan añeja como la antigua estructura de piedra, llora arrodillada en la fría loza grisácea que empieza a dibujar las antiguas y ajadas escalinatas. El cielo oscuro, nublado y triste deja caer las primeras gotas sobre las ruinas, y sobre el casi rubio cabello de la anciana mujer, que al sentir un par de gotas frías en su rostro alza la vista al cielo…

Alza la cabeza, se la cubre con una capa y recoge del suelo un viejo cayado blanco, como su capa, como su falda y blusa, como esas canas que le confieren una sobrenatural sabiduría… Con una agilidad sorprendente, impropia de su edad, se pone en pie, y sólo entonces endereza su cayado y lo apoya al suelo, como queriéndole demostrar al castillo que se a levantado sin ayuda ¡que absurda idea, querido lector! ¿Cómo podría alguien demostrarle nada a un castillo? Pero sorprendentemente su mirada cambia de una abatida llena de tristeza a una suspicaz y escrutadora cuando unos sonidos se dejan escuchar dentro del castillo, como si este le hubiera entendido, la pesada doble puerta de roble se abre apenas la anciana dama coloca su pie en el segundo escalón, el cayado en el tercero, y su otro pie en el cuarto, mentira, parece un vil mentira que esas ancianas piernas suban los amplios escalones de dos en dos, apoyando apenas el cayado, a nuestra vista, pero si nos acercáramos un poco más, veríamos que no lo roza apenas, apenas, por escasos milímetros, y mientras esta anciana sigue subiendo el castillo rechina, resuena, retumba, se hace frío y bandadas de fantasmas se reúnen, salen de entre las rocas y se congregan en una masa que se abalanza a sus entradas, por que alguien a ido a visitarlos, alguien a decidido pasar a saludarlos.

Las gotas de lluvia han borrado ya el rastro de sus lágrimas, y han empapado cada fibra de su cuerpo y sus ropas cuando alcanza el último escalón, sonríe cuando ve un delgaducho y alto fantasma de quién sabe cuantos ciertos de años acercarse, con la elegancia, sabiduría y dulzura de la edad inclina su cabeza respetuosamente, al tiempo que una rodilla toca suelo, apenas unas micras, que digo yo, unos nanosegundos, su voz, cansada y dulce murmura

-Sir Nicholas, mis saludos- y ante este susurro el fantasma retrocede, maravillado, Sir Nicholas, tantos años que nadie le dice de ese modo tan respetuoso, y tan familiar a la vez, su nombre… la última vez que escuchó a alguien (vivo) dirigiéndose hacia el lo hizo de otro modo, con un epíteto desagradable e irrespetuoso, al cual a fuerza de siglos había terminado acostumbrándose "Nick casi Decapitado"

-Buenas tardes, señora- recito la voz fuerte, gentil y correcta de Nick, al tiempo que el castillo cobraba aún más vida y sus antorchas y chimeneas se encendían a un tiempo, con el crepitar de la madera envejecida y húmeda –Disculpe nuestra falta de hospitalidad, pero no sabíamos que recibiríamos visitas-

-Nunca las recibimos- terció tras de el una joven vestida de azul, su vestido ensangrentado y sus lacios cabellos despeinados al vuelo

-Lo se, Dama Azul, Dama de Ravenclaw- un nuevo ¡Oh! general se extendió entre los fantasmas- y el Barón y el Fraile han de haberse mostrado aburridos.

Con un hechizo de calefacción y uno de secado la anciana dejó sus ropas secas y cálidas, y retiró su capa, ante la mirada atónita de los fantasmas, que al punto la vieron como ellos la habían conocido, por que esta anciana no era otra que una vieja alumna, por que el alma no envejece a la par que el cuerpo y ellos que tan bien la conocían la podían identificar

-Pero Señora Weasly, pensamos que, pensamos que usted- terció Nick

-¿Había muerto ya?- sonrió dulcemente- no, no he muerto, queridos amigos, no he muerto, he vivido largos años, encargándome de mis hijos, nietos, y mis bisnietos a estas alturas van rumbo a Dumstrang, a continuar sus estudios… Amigos, he vuelto, he venido, a acompañarlos…

Un par de horas más tarde estos seres, estos etéreos fantasmas la habían acomodado en una de las habitaciones principales del castillo, que inteligente y sabio como el solo podía ser, se había reacomodado trasladando su mejor habitación del sexto al primer piso, esta mujer era y anciana, y debía estar cómoda, y bien atendida… esta mujer era su única salvación…

Tomó su cayado, que había reposado junto al sillón, de lo que alguna vez fue la sala de profesores de Hogwarts y caminó hacia la salida de la misma, deslizando elegantemente sus pies, perdida en recuerdos de una infancia, de un mundo anterior, perdida en recuerdos de un mundo pasado…

Un par de chicos corren con sus escobas en la mano, rumbo al patio, rumbo al campo de Quiddich, una joven anda con sus libros por aquel pasillo del primer piso, siguiéndolos distraída…

En aquel recoveco del primer piso, Ferdinand Lebben besó por vez primera a Verónica Muños… en estas mismas escaleras se libró la batalla entre Erick Bluemoon y Rëmm Darksoul, en este baño de chicas del segundo piso Hermione Granger se transformó en gato, por error, en este corredor del tercer piso Lucius Lebben recibió su primer beso, y allá, en aquella estatua, los gemelos Weasly comerciaban sus productos de bromas…

En estas escaleras Harry Potter casi es atrapado por Severus Snape merodeando por el colegio, en este rellano del cuarto piso Draco Malfoy besó por primera vez a Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson hechizó a Goyle y Blaise Zabinni le pidió matrimonio a Grustentia Haid… en aquella biblioteca, Hermione Granger recibió su primer beso, y Vicktor Krum firmó autógrafos en una de sus mesas, y Albus Dumbledore estudió entre sus estantes, y Tom Riddle Jr (Lord Voldemort) aprendió a hacer Horrocruxes, y en esa misma biblioteca, Lavender Brown se hizo mujer, y Ronald Weasly descubrió que estaba enamorado del olor de las paginas de los libros, por que a esto olía su novia, y allí mismo su rival, Draco Malfoy descubrió que las mujeres inteligentes, eran las mas atractivas…

En este baño de prefectos Harry Potter descubrió el enigma del torneo de los tres magos, al igual que Diggory, en este baño, Luna Lovegood se hizo mujer en su sexto curso, en este pasillo del quinto piso murió Fred Weasly, en este mismo pasillo, George dejó de ser una mitad, para ser un vaso medio lleno…

Frente a este cuadro del sexto piso se encuentra la Sala del Requerimiento, dentro de la cual se creo el mayor ejercito juvenil y estudiantil de la historia de ningún colegio de magia, el Ejercito de Dumbledore… en esta misma sala, funcionó durante un año el cuartel general de la resistencia… aquí nació la revolución de Hogwarts, aquí se refugiaron los exiliados de Hogwarts durante el último año de la guerra, aquí se guardó y destruyó el penúltimo Horrocrux, en esta sala murió un joven confundido y Draco Malfoy adquirió una deuda mágica con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasly…

Y aquí, en la torre de astronomía terminará esta leyenda…

Una leyenda que nació el 19 de Septiembre de 1979, y que según algunos, continúa viva…

La anciana mujer se acerca al balcón, deposita el cayado contra la pared y con un movimiento de su mano hace aparecer un sillón, y en el se sienta a mirar las estrellas, y simulando sentarse, hace aparición a su lado un hombre alto, rubio, de rasgos duros y tristes, etéreo, translúcido, ectoplásmico, fantasmal… Ella no puede verlo, ni siquiera siente su llegada, por que su mente se a desconectado de su cuerpo, su mente ha partido, en un viaje, tiempo atrás…

Recuerda, recuerda lo que no ha sentido en mas de treinta años, recuerda lo que ha deseado desde hace años, cuando su esposo murió, cuando él se marchó… dejándola sola… Recuerda que tiene 116 años y que no se ha sentido así desde los 60…

Recuerda, su noche de bodas, la noche en que él la hace mujer, recuerda que ya no es una niña, y que en ese entonces aún lo era, una niña que creció rápido, demasiado rápido, a las fuerzas…

Recuerda también que alguna vez le fue infiel... Y lo recuerda sin ningún tipo de remordimientos…

Recuerda como ella y él se aparecen en una habitación de hotel, ella está de ojos cerrados con la frente apoyada contra su pecho. Y él, él está eufórico porque la ha deseado tanto tiempo.

Los brazos en torno a su cintura la aprietan contra su pecho. El aroma la embriaga. Sus ojos la miran como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo mágico. Los labios de él se pasean sobre los suyos, un roce. El aliento sobre ellos, y esa ligera presión. La cordura que se va de viaje cuando permite que su lengua se cuele dentro de su boca. Coge su rostro como si se tratará del de una doncella. Los besos que no solo le roban el aliento sino el alma.

El calor que su cuerpo emite, y que se funde con el suyo. La ropa, molesta e incomoda, las suaves caricias con que tratan de apartársela; la suavidad de su piel cuando introduce sus manos bajo su camisa, haciendo escapar un gemido de sus labios… La suavidad con la que la deposita sobre la cama. La lentitud con la que sus besos recorren su cuerpo, mientras las manos se enredan en su piel, adentrándose en sus poros… La ansiedad por sentirlo dentro de ella, el calor que siente en sus vientre. Los gemidos que le arranca cuando acaricia su entrepierna, al calor, el calor y el cosquilleo que se extienden por su cuerpo…

Perder el control y no querer recuperarlo, hacer y deshacer, y sentir satisfacción y placer por ello… El preciso momento en que sus cuerpos se acoplan, y un vaivén suave y rítmico comienza… frenético, descontrolado, hipnótico, aumenta.. sigue en aumento, las sensaciones se funden y confunden, la piel , el oído, el gusto, el olfato, la vista de esas pupilas dilatadas y el sudor perlando sus cuerpo, del cabello platino cubriendo sus ojos… el sentir… sentir… y no saber explicar, ni tampoco querer explicar, lo que se siente… Las caderas acompasadas, la espalda arqueada, placer, placer y emoción, la respiración agitada, la piel erizada… caricias, besos y caricias, ligeros gruñidos acompasados a gemidos arrebatados, las mejillas arreboladas, la mirada velada y perdida…

Besos frenéticos y enloquecidos, desesperados, que engullen sus gemidos y cada rincón de su cuerpo permitido, cualquiera que pueda alcanzarse sin necesidad de alejarse, menos aún separarse, esos que devoran su cuello y sus hombros. Sus propias uñas clavándose en la espalda de él, el clímax máximo, que la aturde y confunde… el calor de su semilla derramándose en su cuerpo.

La mirada más dulce que nadie le ha brindado….

Y ante este recuerdo siente el calor subir a sus mejillas, y abre los ojos he intenta sosegarse, por que es cierto, está anciana, está vieja y gastada, cansada… Pero… ¿quién ha dicho que los viejos no aman? ¿Quién ha dicho que el cuerpo deja de sentir algún día? Es extraño, es repugnante a veces para los jóvenes, que creen que la vida termina a los cincuenta, pero ella siente, ríe y sueña, y desea, y la menopausia y las arrugas no se han llevado ni una gota de su vitalidad, ni una sola microscópica partícula…

Y cierra los ojos de nuevo, al notar la humedad en sus mejillas, y las estrellas están allí presentes, brillantes, y la lluvia sigue, continua, empapando sus recuerdos… recuerda, recuerda el por que esta allí, lo que se siente ser joven, y viuda, lo que se siente estar sola, viuda a los cuarenta, sola, con hijos, y un amigo, y recuerda el consuelo, lo recuerda a él, a ese otro, a ese que ya se fue también y como él cambió su vida, y como a él le prometió volver…

Una noche, de lluvia, como esta, un viejo cementerio, una tumba simple y blanca, y un hombre, un hombre de largo cabello rubio, ojos acerados, y rostro afilado y elegante que se acerca a ella, el mismo, el mismo que sin que ella lo note está, de otra manera, sentado a su lado…

Y así fue, y durante sus años trabajando en el ministerio juntos compartieron muchas cosas, el ascensor, la oficina, el piso, el lecho, una habitación en el hotel más lujoso del Londres Muggle… y allí está él, en sus recuerdos…

Recuerda que se abrazó de él y se dejó llevar, en una aparición conjunta, y que pasaron horas bebiendo FireWhiskey y un beso,. Recuerda un beso… ese beso…

Ese beso, ella aferrándose a ese beso, urgido y necesitado, beso de una viuda, que no quiere olvidar, no quiere dejar partir, pero necesita consuelo y compañía… inclina la cabeza y le permite profundizar entre sus labios, la razón intenta rebelarse, pero hace caso omiso del anuncio y se pierde en sus labios, enterrando los dedos en la tela de su franela, inclinándose hacia atrás mientras su tacto en la cadera y la fuerza de su beso la hicieron retroceder, acogiéndole calidamente entre sus piernas, el calor que se había alojado en su vientre se extendió a cada rincón de su cuerpo, aflojó una de sus manos de su pechera y enredó sus dedos en torno al cabello que nacía de su nuca, una pequeña corriente, una pequeña explosión, la mente se cerró por completo a las reticencias que estaba presentando tan sólo minutos antes…

Creyó estar soñando, y se aferró a él, envolviéndole con sus brazos al tiempo que su boca trazaba un camino húmedo por su cuello, musitó ahogadamente cuando sintió sus manos subiendo por sus muslos, arrastrando la tela con ellas y su voz se cuarteó y quebró por completo cuando sintió una de sus manos deslizarse por el interior de la pierna; arqueó la espalda, pegándose más a él, sus camisas cayeron apenas unos segundos después.

Sintió sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo, posarse sobre su cuerpo, y del mismo modo, el roce de ambos, le sintió colarse suavemente en ella, , y ambos dejaron escapar sendos suspiros, se estremeció, completamente plena, totalmente sorprendida y extasiada, se perdió en las sensaciones e instintos aflorados por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, hasta que pronunciando su nombre, sintió aquellas descargas, aquel hormigueo característico, él la envolvió con sus brazos y hundió la cara en su cuello, cuando ella gimió, desbordada por las sensaciones, y de pronto, estas parecieron precipitarse, concentrándose e implosionando de pronto… Draco reclinó la cabeza contra su frente, agotados, laxos ambos y posó un suave beso en su frente, en el momento que sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente, cansada, completamente exhausta, viajando al país del sueño…

Años más tarde ese mismo hombre estaría enfermo, Viruela de Dragón, luego de un viaje a Rumania… y en su lecho de muerte ella le prometería volver a él, él murió allí, treinta años atrás, en la enfermería de ese colegio, en un desesperado intento de su hijo Scorpius por salvarle, llevándole dónde Cathy Prince, la enfermera y maestra de pociones, el murió allí, un piso por debajo de dónde ella se encuentra ahora, en otra torre, en la enfermería de ese lugar… Y llorando frente a su tumba resolvió regresar a ese lugar, que desde hace unos 10 años, no es más una escuela, sino un castillo antiguo, cuyas escaleras ya no son seguras…

Y Prometió también reconstruirlo.. y baja las escaleras y duerme un rato, esperando que amanezca… sonriendo, mirando ese fantasma recostado a su lado, no han mediado palabra, pero él sabe el por qué ella está allí…

Y Cuando amanece la mujer de blanco sonríe y comienza su labor…

Un día, tres, una semana, tres meses… tres meses le ha costado reconstruir el colegio, y cuando los hombres del Ministerio vienen a inspeccionar el castillo hayan a una ancianita de blanco, recostada en una bella cama de madera, adoselada.

La mujer de blanco les mira desde sus apagadas pupilas, y el color marrón que antaño poseyeran esos ojos llenos de vida, ahora ya casi se a perdido del todo, casi han blanqueado por completo debido a la edad y al esfuerzo de reconstruir aquel magnifico lugar… Y Daniel Potter sonríe y toma la mano de su tía, su anciana tía, aquella que luchó en la batalla final con su abuelo Harry, y en un susurro le promete, este hombre de casi cuarenta años, que el castillo volverá a convertirse en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería más prestigioso del mundo, ella oye, sin escuchar, sus palabras, y sus velados ojos leen sus labios y graban en su ajada memoria esa promesa y sonríe, apretando su mano…

Pero pronto su mano se vuelve laxa, y una espiración larga y pesada escapa de los labios de la anciana, y Daniel coloca con dulzura la mano de ella sobre su regazo y le cierra, con mano temblorosa y ojos húmedos, los ojos a la anciana, y pide que le dejen solo para llorar a solas a su tía abuela, y procede a escribir una carta, unas cortas líneas…

El titular de "El Profeta" reza a la mañana siguiente "A muerto una leyenda" y con ojos tristes todo el mundo mágico procede a leer la noticia…

Un año más tarde, el primero de Septiembre, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts reabre sus puertas para recibir a cientos de alumnos que vendrán a reunir los conocimientos que los ayudaran en su vida de magos adultos, y allí, en el Gran Comedor, durante la selección, hecha por medio de un cayado blanco, que al entrar en contacto con las manos de los jóvenes alumnos proyecta la imagen del escudo de la casa a la que pertenecerán, un par de chiquillos miran inquietos a un par de fantasmas que están juntos, tomados de la mano en un rincón, tras la mesa de profesores…

Y el joven rubio sonríe a los alumnos, y su pecho se hincha de orgullo (todo lo posible para ser un fantasma) cuando Abraxas Malfoy tercero es nombrado Slytherin, mientras que la joven castaña de cabellos sonríe a una jovencita de nacimiento muggle que acaba de ser nombrada Gryffindor.

-¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunta un jovencito de la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando ve a seis fantasmas más acercándose a estos, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Charles Weasly le responde desde Gryffindor

-Esa se cabello rubio es Luna Longbotton, la última directora del colegio, antes de que fuera cerrado, ese de lentes es nada menos que mi tío abuelo Potter, Harry Potter, el famoso salvador del mundo mágico…

-La de cabello negro y corto es Pansy Parkinson, la creadora de la Poción para curar el Vampirismo- le interrumpe Tina Black, que identifica a los otros tres fantasmas como Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore

-Y los dos que tienen un rato atrás, sonriéndose como dos tontos enamorados son Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, la mujer que murió el año pasado reconstruyendo este colegio para que ustedes pudieran venir a estudiar aquí- dijo interrumpiéndoles una fantasma pelirroja que besó en los labios al fantasma de Potter, apenas segundos después, cuando este arribó a la mesa…

Y desde entonces, hay una leyenda, sobre los Fantasmas en Hogwarts, lo cual no es extraño, lo extraño es que estas leyendas hablen de un grupo de fantasmas que juegan al Quiddich, con bolas y escobas físicas y reales, el fantasma de un viejo director tomando el té con un fantasma, que según dicen perteneció a una antigua maestra de Hogwarts, que se transforma en gato para sorprender a los jovencitos que puedan andar por allí rompiendo las normas, y una pareja, una pareja de fantasmas que corren uno tras otro por todo el castillo como si fueran jóvenes enamorados, un par de fantasmas que con los años se convirtieron en los tutores de una nueva casa, que fue creada para jóvenes excepcionales que contaban con tales cualidades que no podían estar en sólo una, inteligentes como los Ravenclaw, Valerosos como los Leones, sagaces y astutos como los Slytherins y cooperativos como los Hufflepuff, esta casa fue llamada la casa de la Mantícora, y fue fundada por un grupo de alumnos que cumplían con estas características…

Y cuenta la leyenda que de cuando en cuando un fantasma de cabellos rojos se une con ellos a tomar el té, pero Oh!, que estos fantasmas pueden mover objetos, materializarse y hacer hechizos, conjuros, maleficios, maldiciones y encantamientos…

Que leyenda tan curiosa en realidad….

Uff, en fin, se terminó… no se de dónde me ha salido esto, una locura, pero como dije antes, me obligaron los musos… agradecería un review con sus opiniones, aunque sé que no me lo merezco…

Ingah… Una de las Weird Sisters…


End file.
